Noche para Olvidar
by iTwister
Summary: Una noche de la que nadie quisiera recordar absolutamente nada, más cuando eres ajeno a todo, salvo por excepciones y el deseo de volver a empezar...


Noche para olvidar

Abrí la puerta y casi me desplomé justo en la entrada. Seis semanas de locos desafíos y drama creado por guionistas mal pagos fue lo que soporté para ganar y aún así, seguía en el mismo estado de cuando entré a participar, o quizás, aún peor.

Es increíble que todavía seguía por eso, es decir ¿No es suficiente ya todo lo que tuve que pasar para ganar y ahora esto? Ese hipócrita de Chris ya me las pagaría tarde o temprano.

Casi sin fuerzas subí a mi habitación; noté que no había nadie más en la casa e imaginé que había mucho trabajo en la comisaría. Lo único que quería era acostarme a dormir, y aunque fueran las tres de la tarde, las largas caminatas hacia los estudios eran cansadoras, y lo peor, es que ya se tornaban diarias. Cansado, me tiré en mi cama así como llegué sin taparme o cambiarme y traté de cerrar los ojos, aún ignorando todos los golpes y heridas que el viaje de hoy me había provocado. Después de intentarlo pocas veces y de repasar en mi cabeza lo que había ocurrido, terminé dormido.

...Algunas horas después...

No recuerdo lo que soñé; solo se que mientras lo hacía, mis brazos se juntaron por detrás de mi espalda (no entiendo por qué hoy decidí dormir boca abajo) y enseguida, pude sentir como mis muñecas se unían con un frío metálico muy familiar. No necesité pensar mucho para darme cuenta de que me estaban esposando.

-Pero ¿Qué...?- Dije medio dormido todavía.

-Esta vez si que no tienes perdón- Escuché decir de la última persona que esperé escuchar. Es verdad que ya me habían esposado cada uno de mis hermanos y (aunque con dolor de hacerlo) mi madre; pero la vez que casi me pudrí en la correccional, fue la única vez que quien lo hizo, fue mi padre, el único que tenía la suficiente frialdad para hacerlo, aún sabiendo que me encerrarían por largo tiempo. -Pudiste haber tenido futuro como policía hijo, pero ahora tendrás suerte si tienes futuro de correccional en correccional Duncan- Me dijo con su severidad de policía pero yo sabía que le entristecía decir eso, a demás de que le avergonzaba.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando ¿Acaso la niñita llorona de McLean levantó cargos porque fui a golpearlo en su engreída cara? Vamos, solo fui a reclamar mi millón de dólares como por vigésima vez y ya me había hartado; a demás, los dos puños que le di no se comparan con los que después me dieron sus guardias de seguridad, aunque por lo menos, esa paliza valió la pena.

Mi padre forcejeó para hacerme bajar las escaleras; aunque todavía seguía dolorido por los golpes que me llevé de los guardias, no iba a dejar de resistirme a que me llevaran. Cuando terminamos de bajar, allí estaban mis hermanos parados, mirando hacia abajo y un poco más atrás estaba mamá, revisando papeles (cosa que hacía para evitar sus problemas por un rato) y pude ver que tenía los ojos rojos, como si recién hubiera llorado.

Luego de hacer una caminata de exhibición frente a mi familia y después frente a los vecinos al salir, mi padre ya tenía un auto policial preparado y estacionado, listo para llevarme a la comisaría a que me procesaran. No podía creer que hicieran tanto escándalo porque le dejé la nariz sangrando a una persona: lo único que me preocupaba era no tener nada de donde escuchar música para esperar allá mientras hacían el largo papeleo. Pero a la vez sentía que algo no andaba bien, ya que si esto fuera por algo provocado por un problema que es igual a los que tengo cuando salgo a divertirme, alguno de mis hermanos se llevaría el orgullo de encerrarme de nuevo, cosa que esta vez no sucedió.

Ya conocía el camino a la comisaría casi de memoria, quedaba algo lejos de casa pero aún así toda mi familia completa hacía el mismo recorrido (incluyéndome, pero no por las mismas razones).

Cuando íbamos a medio camino, escuché como alguien intentaba decir algo por el radio comunicador; no se le entendía mucho, pero dijo algo acerca de un robo en valla a saber donde. Mi chofer se desvió de la ruta y se estacionó diez cuadras después, con medio auto sobre la vereda.

-Intentas algo y pasarás el resto de tu vida en un calabozo y no en una celda como era lo planeado- Me dijo cuando ya estaba pronto para sacar su arma y tratar de frustrar el robo.

-Como digas...- Bueno, ese verso era nuevo, uno más para la "original" lista de amenazas que de vez en cuando me tiraba para tratar de intimidarme; no tengo problema con que pierda su tiempo.

Dejó la puerta sin seguro -¿Acaso no me conoce? No importa, más a mi favor- Aunque luego me había esposado a la puerta del auto, las esposas no eran un problema; revisando encontré un pequeño trozo de resorte bajo el asiento, el cual me vino como anillo al dedo.

No demoré más de cuatro minutos en forzar las esposas y salir del auto -¡Todo un escapista! Jaja.- Revisé la guantera antes de irme y encontré cien dólares y unas monedas.

-Bien, esto ayudará un poco- Tomé "prestado" el dinero y me di a la fuga. La libertad es algo impresionante, pero tenía los minutos contados antes de que mi padre se diera cuenta de que lo único que le dejé fueron las esposas y las llaves del auto (por supuesto que escondidas en el motor del auto).

Corrí unas cuadras sin rumbo, solo pensando a donde ir. Al rato se me cruzó por la cabeza una persona a la que no quería recordar, pero en estos momentos me venía bien cualquier tipo de ventaja que pudiera aprovechar. Fui hasta una parada de autobús y al instante ya estaba en viaje hacia lo que podía ser una buena solución por el momento

Los viajes en autobús a veces pueden ayudar a ordenar las ideas, así que pensé: "Bueno, voy hasta allá y le pido al idiota de Neo que me esconda por esta noche y luego yo me las ingenio para salir de Toronto al amanecer, por lo menos hasta que se calmen un poco las cosas. -A mi padre se le va a deshacer el peluquín barato ese que tiene cuando se entere que ya no estoy ¡Jaja!- Pensaba y me reía solo.

Miré la hora en el reloj que tenía la abuela que estaba en el asiento de adelante al mio. Las 0:00 horas, perfecto, Neo debe estár en el club y voy por buen camino.

Yo sabía los negocios sucios que tenía ese idiota en aquel club punk, y como no consumía ninguna de esas porquerías, la única razón por la que yo le simpatizaba, era porque yo era uno de los pocos de por ahí que no le debía dinero. Imaginé que podía abusar un poco de esa simpatía, bueno, no tenía nada más que perder, además de la libertad claro.

Me bajé en una parte olvidada de la ciudad y me metí directo en el club, amagando al guardia al pasar detrás de una pareja que me hizo acordar al fiestero y a su noviecita Malibú, sin que nadie me viera.

Estár ahí era agradable. Sin contar a algunos inadaptados que se juntan y a los que parece que solo van a fumar, el sonido de una buena guitarra eléctrica siempre me hace olvidar todo y disfrutar el momento.

Y allá estaba Neo, siempre rodeado de esos tipos grandes como columnas que son como sus perritos, y a decir verdad, Neo era bastante parecido a mi de aspecto, solo que un poco más alto.

-¡Duncan! ¿En que andas viejo?- me dijo aparentando alegría pero se que era tan falso como un billete de tres dólares.

-¿Ahora? Escapando de mi viejo y de sus señoritas de la comisaría. Pero iré directo a lo que me concierne; vine por un favor, necesito que me escondas por esta noche para poder desaparecer mañana ¿Puedes?- Le pedí solo esperando que me dijera que si.

-Emmmm... Déjame ver... ¡Claro que si! Todo sea por un buen amigo ¿No?-

-Claro, gracias- Así mi plan iba en marcha, pero con este tipo jamás podría bajar la guardia.

-Bueno, ahora relájate y disfruta de la fiesta. Toma una cerveza, yo invito... ¡Cerveza!- Me ofreció y le gritó a uno de sus gorilas que trajera una lata de bebida.

-Gracias- Le dije con desconfianza. Aunque Neo fuera traicionero, en algo tenía razón; ahora que ya estaba allí no me iba a perder de la diversión.

A medida que se hacía más tarde el club se iba llenando aún más. La fiesta explotaba, el rock que salía de los parlantes directo desde las guitarras, las chicas que llegaban, hasta la cerveza bien fría que mi "amigo" me había regalado estaba muy buena... Todo era genial.

Tomé de la lata hasta vaciarla. Los ojos y los oídos no me alcanzaban para disfrutar de todo. La música cada vez era más fuerte -Si ¡Qué suba!- Las luces oscuras cada vez cambiaban más rápido, todo giraba, giraba más rápido; de a poco todo se inclinaba, todo se escuchaba y se veía borroso hasta que perdí el equilibrio. Caí inconsciente y todo estaba oscuro.

...Ni idea de cuanto tiempo después...

Abrí los ojos y por unos minutos todo se veía tan borroso como antes de dormirme.

-¿Donde rayos estoy?- Pensé, y vi que todavía seguía en aquel club, solo que tirado en un rincón olvidado. Me dolía la cabeza, no pensaba con claridad -¡¿Una sola cerveza y caí desmallado? O ese desgraciado le puso algo a la lata o el tiempo que estuve con Courtney me aflojó demasiado- Pero no había tiempo para eso, necesitaba moverme rápido si quería tener alguna oportunidad de volar libre como un pájaro. A lo lejos pude ver un reloj lleno de telarañas, que si todavía le funcionaban las pilas, marcaba las 3:15 am. -¡¿Pero cuanto tiempo estuve acá tirado? ¿15? ¿20 minutos? ¡Tengo que salir!-

No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera perdido, cada minuto que perdía el "Escuadrón Correccional" estaba un paso más cerca de dar conmigo, y con respecto a mi plan, volví a al tablero de dibujo, todo iba en espiral hacia abajo.

Necesitaba salir de ese lugar o iba a matar a alguien. Cuando logré escapar de allí por la puerta de atrás y me llenó el fresco aire de una noche de verano, lo único que hice fue sentarme en el piso recostado contra la pared a mirar las estrellas, que extrañamente se me hizo muy familiar y hasta agradable. -¡¿Qué hice para meterme en esto?- No sabía que hacer o a donde ir. ¿Y si me entrego? Lo peor que podría pasar es que me den 1 o 2 meces más de encierro por escape frustrado y para mitad del invierno quizás esté afuera de nuevo. Solo que algunas cosas todavía no cerraban.

Estaba furioso y comencé a desquitarme a los puños con un bote de basura, solo por haber tenido la ridícula idea de rendirme, aunque fuera el plan más cuerdo que tenía en el momento. Seguí bote tras bote hasta que di a la calle y salí de callejón en el que estaba; no sabía que al cruzar la calle había un pequeño supermercado, lo que me recordó que me estaba muriendo de hambre. Crucé y entré a comprar un paquete de papitas y un refresco, por suerte contaba con 100 dólares por cortesía de mi padre.

Tomé todo lo que necesitaba de entre las góndolas y antes de ir a pagar se me ocurrió ver cuánto dinero me quedaba. De mi bolsillo saqué un papel pero no era verde, es más, tenía algo escrito:

"_Gracias por tu estadía amigo._

_Ahhh, por cierto, son cien dólares por quedarte la noche, pero te dejé el cambio._

_Neo."_

-¡Ese infeliz!- Grité de entre las góndolas, el único que me escuchó fue el cajero, pero ya no importaba. Tiré todo lo que tenía en las manos, y le fui a pedir la llave del baño que vi que estaba afuera por la parte de atrás. Claro que en el estado de furia que yo estaba no se negó en dármela.

El baño estaba casi demolido, pero lo único que necesitaba era mojarme la cara. Estaba decidido, era hora de enfrentar lo que estaba evitando y sería mejor entregarme antes de que ellos me encontraran.

Al costado del lavamanos estaba la rendija de ventilación, y por ella apenas se escuchaba todo lo que se hablaba dentro del supermercado; no había gente, pero llegaba a escuchar la televisión del cajero, que supuse que estaba mirando las noticias de la noche (era muy tarde, debía ser algo de emergencia), de todos modos, la que hablaba era una mujer

"_(...) Queridos amigos, acabamos de recibir información de última hora desde el departamento de policía de Toronto, confirmando la tragedia que aconteció en las últimas horas ya del día pasado. Es una pena anunciar que el famoso conductor de televisión Chris McLean, fue encontrado muerto en su oficina en la tarde de ayer a las..."_

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Chris? ¿Muerto? No tiene sentido... Yo... Yo no...- Dije pensando en voz baja, pero la primicia no terminó ahí

"_(...) Comparando todas esas evidencias, se persuade que se trata de un homicidio. El departamento de policía tiene bajo la lupa a un supuesto asesino, el cual no podemos revelar su identidad ya que es menor, pero los uniformados y los abogados del representante de McLean insisten en que es necesario distribuir una imagen del sospechoso, ya que este se dio a la fuga"_

-¡Mierda no puedo ver nada! No puedo creer que la "súper estrella" se haya encontrado con su final. Fui de los últimos en verlo con vida, quizás reciba un poco de fama en el reformatorio por haberle arruinado la nariz para su funeral- Por suerte escuché que la reportera además pasaría a describir con su voz al homicida de McLean.

"_(...) Como pueden observar en la foto, el principal sospechoso es un joven caucásico de 16 años, ojos claros, que posee variados piercings, precisamente en la ceja izquierda, nariz y ambas orejas; también lo distingue un particular ¿Collar de perro? _(preguntó la reportera pensando que leía mal su diálogo)_ de cabello negro con mohicano verde. Si ve a alguien parecido al de la fotografía, o a alguien con estas características, no dude en reportarlo ante la policía ya que este joven tiene varios antecedentes y se lo considera peligroso, cualquier información será recompensada"_

Con esa sexy voz la idea de entregarme quedó por completo descartada. Escapar de Toronto ya no era una opción, sino que una meta a la cual desesperadamente tenía que alcanzar antes del amanecer, para que fuera más fácil pasar inadvertido.

Entré en razón de que cualquiera que estuviese a mí alrededor podía ser mi pasaje de ida al encierro. Tampoco podía regresar a dentro del supermercado; no valía la pena arriesgarse. Dejé la llave del baño en la puerta y corrí lo más lejos que pude entre las calles, tratando de perderme.

Intentando evitar no ser visto iba repasando en mi cabeza planes tras planes de como poder salir de esta condenada ciudad, pero cada uno que se me ocurría era más descabellado que el otro y ninguno podía llegar a llevarse a cabo sin tener que hacer algo estúpido primero. Caí en cuenta de que de nuevo necesitaba ayuda para poder llegar a algún lado. Recorrí las calles buscando un teléfono público, y cuando lo encontré, dudé de si gastar la última moneda que me quedaba en llamar a…

-_¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?- Contestó ella._

-¡Heeeey Princesa!, ¿Cómo estás?

_-¿¡Duncan! ¿Cómo has estado…? ¿¡Tienes idea de qué hora es!¿Qué es lo que quieres?-_ Contestó ella rápidamente sin saber bien cual pregunta hacer primero.

-Bueno, necesito un poco de ayuda, si quieres te doy tiempo a que te despiertes bien primero-

_-No estaba durmiendo, estoy revisando mi correo, pero es gracioso, ahora que estoy viendo, una amiga me envió uno con que dice "Algunos ganadores cobran vidas por premio". Parece ser un artículo, veamos de qué se trata._

-¡Courtney, espera!- Le grité, pero ya era tarde.

_-¡DUNCAN! ¡QUÉ MIERDA LE HISISTE A CH_…!- Corte la llamada antes de que se alarmara más. Conociéndola, no me creería si le digo que yo no hice nada, llamándola mientras estoy prófugo.

Ahora sí que estaba acabado. La última y desesperada esperanza que me quedaba fue tirada al vacío por un mensaje que lo más probable era que fuera falso. No hice más que sentarme en el cordón de la vereda a esperar que alguien me encontrara y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Lo único que me puse a hacer fue recordar lo que me llevo a esto desde la raíz. Aquellos momentos en la isla que solo la pasaba bien con Geoff y DJ; aquel beso con Courtney. También la temporada que me llevó a todo esto; aunque Courtney no cedió ninguna oportunidad de inmunidad, hicieron mil intentos de eliminarme y nunca pudieron. Era satisfactorio recordar cómo me coroné ganador sin premio, y hasta divertido acordarme de aquellos primeros días dentro del set cuando la pasaba muy bien con el pequeño equipo en el que me había tocado.

Era raro pensar que hasta había olvidado cuan bien me llevaba con ella. Había algo que siempre me llamaba la atención, pero era un hecho que me dio un gran respiro de los aires de grandeza de Courtney en esos momentos que la Tipo-A no estaba… Me pregunto cómo estará Gwen.

Por alguna razón nunca la incluí en mis planes, quizás por miedo a que me diera la espalda en el peor momento, pero conociéndola creo que ella entenderá.

Tras pensar, recordé la dirección de su casa que una vez me había dicho en la tonelada de charla que habíamos tenido. No quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba, pero aun así siempre caminé entre las sombras para tratar de que mi padre y sus "damas" no me encontraran, o que cualquier otra persona no se tomara ánimos de recompensa.

Una vez llegué al frente de su casa, salté la cerca y me dirigí hacia el patio de atrás. Me las ingenié para subir hasta la ventana del segundo piso, trepando por donde pudiera sujetarme. Una vez que me encontré colgando del costado de la ventana, golpeé y golpeé para que me escuchara

-¿¡Qué es eso! ¿¡Quién está ahí!- Gritó alguien desde adentro del cuarto. No era una voz femenina. Asomé la cabeza para ver mejor a quien había despertado y lo único que percibí fue un…

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHH!-

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHH!- Contesté gritando más fuerte del susto. Mis manos se aflojaron y caí de espalda hacia el piso. Semi-inconsciente solo pude ver como la luz del cuarto de al lado se encendió y oí una voz familiar decir con asombro:

-¿Duncan?-

…Al rato…

-Duncan. ¡Duncan! ¡Despierta!- Gritaba susurrando, lo que terminó con una abofeteada abriéndome los ojos.

-¿¡En donde estoy!- Pregunté sin pensar.

-¿¡Qué en donde estás! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa cuando te tiras del segundo piso de mi casa? - Contestó ella un tanto nerviosa –Tienes suerte de que mi hermano gritó como una niñita y pude encontrarte ¿¡Acaso estabas loco o qué!-

-Solo quería pasar a visitarte- Contesté haciéndome el idiota.

-Tú estabas en la ventana ¿Debo esperar que Courtney esté en el techo?

-Jaja, pero esta vez vine solo. A todo esto ¿Improvisaste esta cama para solo para mí?- Noté que estaba acostado en un colchón en el piso, y ella estaba sentada de pijama a mi lado.

-Siempre tengo este colchón para invitados que llegan a mitad de la noche… Pero a decir verdad es de mi hermano. No lo extrañará, hace el que se duerme cuando amanece pero siempre se pasa toda la noche en la computadora- Me explicaba con su típica sonrisa. Algo en su tono de voz siempre me cautivaba.

-¿Entonces esto es una invitación para quedarme a dormir en tu cuarto?- Dije pensando que se avergonzaría.

-Jaja, ya quisieras, pero puedes pasar la noche aquí si quieres. Mamá no se enteró, así que puedes quedarte hasta que suene su despertador-

-Gracias Gwen, no sé qué decir- Me había quedado sin palabras. Parecía que podía leerme la mente, todo lo que necesitaba me lo dio sin que se lo pidiese, pero aún faltaba contarle sobre su papel en mi ruta de escape.

-Solo dime ¿Courtney sabe que estás aquí?-

-No, pero tampoco tiene por que saberlo, no te preocupes por ella-

Gwen fue a acostarse a su cama, la cual estaba al lado del colchón que había tirado en el piso para mí improvisando una cama. Se acostó mirando hacia mí, y en cuestión de unos segundos me miró fijo para preguntarme

-¿Duncan, algo te inquieta?- Esa era la oportunidad para comentarle todo lo que me había ocurrido en esta bizarra noche, pero algo me dijo que ella estaría mejor si solo permanecía tal y como estaba, ajena a todo esto.

-No, todo bien, solo necesitaba escapar un poco de todo, sabes cómo es- Dije como escusa y creo haberme sonrojado un poco cuando bajé los ojos.

-Puedes pasarte las veces que quieras por aquí, ya me hacía falta hacer algo interesante para cerrar el verano- Rió y se acomodó en la almohada. Antes de que pudiera dormirse, le pregunté.

-¿Has visto el noticiero?-

-Prefiero leer los obituarios en la mañana- Dijo sarcásticamente y eso me provocó una sonrisa. –Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana- Le contesté antes que cayera dormida, pero era mentira que yo pegaría un ojo en lo que restaba de la noche.

…A los pocos minutos…

Aunque me convencí de que estaba profundamente dormida, me inquieté al pensar que ella podría estar viéndome mientras me iba en secreto por su ventana y guardara silencio solo por creer que lo mejor sería que no pasara la noche allí. Antes de irme tomé algo que me llamó la atención de su escritorio y escribí unas líneas que ella encontraría en su diario al amanecer para redactar la visita nocturna de su ex compañero de elenco.

Motivado una vez más, corrí por las calles de Toronto esperando cualquier oportunidad que se me encontrara. El sentimiento de haber atado todos los cabos sueltos (aunque no fuera verdadero) era increíblemente maravilloso y me llenó de energía para enfrentar lo que sea. Esa última visita fue más que motivadora.

Cerca de un área olvidada de la ciudad, me subí a la parte de atrás de una camioneta que estaba cargando gasolina en una estación de servicio. Tenía aspecto rural, por lo que supuse que me llevaría lo más lejos que pudiese. Al poco tiempo arrancó y me puse en marcha de escape definitivo por el crimen que no cometí.

Mientras el aspecto se hacía más desolado cada vez que la camioneta avanzaba más kilómetros sin rumbo a ningún lado, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que dejaba atrás y en todo lo que por fin dejaría atrás.

Con el viento en el rostro saqué del bolsillo una foto en la que estábamos los dos bromeando en un set, que le robé de su escritorio mientras me decidía finalmente que hacer. Sentí que faltaba poco para que la noche terminara.

Sin saber qué ocurriría después, contemplando la foto supe que eso era lo único que debía recordar, de esa noche para olvidar.


End file.
